Et malgré tout : bienvenue sur Atlantis !
by Clio Reap
Summary: Vous venez de débarquer du Dédale et vous assistez au discours de bienvenue des dirigeants de la Cité.


**Note** : Ma dernière publication date de mars 2011. Whouhou ! J'espère qu'il y a encore des lecteurs ici et que cette fic colle un peu avec les autres fics à concept que j'avais publiées dans mes jeunes années...

 **Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi.

 **Genre :** Humour conceptuel : vous venez d'arriver sur la Cité, vous êtes au milieu de toutes les nouvelles têtes d'Atlantis, face à une estrade. Les phrases écrites correspondent à ce que vous entendez et qui est dit au micro, le reste ("...") étant inaudible.

 **!O!**

«- Hiouiiiiiiii tuuuuup !

\- Haem… Bonjour à tous… Vous m'entendez ? … Ah, pardon je suis trop près du micro… C'est bon comme ça ? Oui ? Bien. Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue sur Atlantis.

Je suis Elizabeth Weir, la dirigeante de cette expédition. Cette réunion d'information sera brève car je suppose que vous avez tous hâte de découvrir votre nouvel environnement et vos nouvelles missions et… pardon ?

\- …

\- Heu, oui, bien sûr, et hâte de vous reposer après ces deux semaines de trajet, évidemment. J'espère que vous vivrez chaque jour ici avec autant de passion que ceux qui y résident depuis ces deux dernières années. Cette expédition internationale est une expérience unique dans une vie et chacun d'entre vous est un rouage indispensable dans son fonctionnement. Nous comptons sur vous !

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- … Pas d'applaudissement, bien bien, c'est un peu surprenant mais hum… Je dois hélas écourter mon intervention et je dois laisser la parole au major Lorne, qui va vous expliquer le fonctionnement de la Cité. Ah, je vois une main levée, une question ?

\- … ?

\- Non, non, exceptionnellement ce n'est pas le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard qui va se charger de votre accueil.

\- … !

\- Mesdames, ne vous insurgez pas ! Le lieutenant-colonel aimerait grandement être ici, je vous l'assure mais… il n'est pas…

\- Il a disparu.

\- Heu… Merci major. C'est un peu direct, mais… pas faux. Je vous laisse le micro… Ah ! Une dernière question ?

\- … ?

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va le retrouver. D'ailleurs je dois justement m'éclipser maintenant afin d'essayer de le recontacter. Major ?

\- Merci. Bonjour à tous, major Lorne, commandant militaire en second de la Cité… Un peu de silence, je vous prie.

\- …

\- Bon, hum… Puisque je vois que cette information échauffe vraiment les esprits, je vais raconter : non nous ne sommes pas plus affolés que ça par cette disparition. Oui, ça arrive souvent. Non on ne sait pas où il est, vu que là il a traversé la Porte en suivant des ennemis qui fuyaient donc lui-même ne sait sans doute pas sur quelle planète il se trouve… Non, il est peu probable qu'il ait fait exprès pour éviter cette réunion, car il adore voir les nouvelles têtes de la Cité, particulièrement celles des… particulièrement heu… particulièrement. Et non, il ne s'est pas coupé les cheveux. C'est bon ?

\- …

\- Merci. Informations générales, donc, vos responsables de département vous expliqueront votre mission précise demain… Oui ?

\- … ?

\- « Comment on fait quand c'est nous le chef de département et qu'on ne sait pas quoi raconter car on vient d'arriver ? » Ah. Quel département ?

\- …

\- Antiquoi ?

\- …

\- Entoto… Tomato… Dermato… ?

\- …

\- Non toujours pas. Désolé j'ai du mal avec l'accent japonais.

\- …

\- Aaah, entomologie ! Merci à votre voisin d'avoir traduit. Heu, c'est quoi ?

\- …

\- Ah, l'étude des insectes... sur une Cité entourée par de l'eau. Y'a des recruteurs qui ont le sens de l'humour dites donc. Ben… En fait vous êtes le chef d'un département d'une personne. Y'a personne d'autre que vous sous vos ordres. Donc pour l'accueil des arrivants… vous arriverez à gérer une réunion face à vous-même ?

\- …

\- Mais non je me fiche pas de lui je suis juste… crevé parce que Sheppard a encore disparu, pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, et que c'est un peu toujours mon équipe qui va le chercher, vous voyez ? Lundi on les a retrouvés dans les sources thermales chaudes de PX927, un verre à la main, soit disant en train de négocier une alliance cruciale en maillot de bain…

\- Merci major. Vous pouvez me laisser le micro et aller vous reposer.

\- Mon colonel ?

\- Allez-y, allez-y, merci d'avoir assuré, on se revoit demain matin dans mon bureau.

\- Mais je ne voulais pas… pfffff…

\- Bonjour à toutes… et à tous aussi bien sûr, et bienvenue sur Atlantis. Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, je n'étais pas en maillot de bain, mais prisonnier des Geniis, et on a réussi à s'en sortir tous seuls sans rien faire exploser donc… c'est plutôt une réussite.

Comme vous l'a dit le major, avant de se laisser aller, vous aurez les informations sur vos missions personnelles demain, pour le moment ce sont des informations générales. Alors : nos ennemis ici sont les Wraiths, mais aussi les Geniis, les Asurans, les insectes Iratus, les virus et bactéries locales et même, des fois, un peu les Anciens… Oh non non non non : ne paniquez pas ! Depuis un mois, notre pourcentage de morts a nettement diminué ! Bon, celui des blessés et internés par contre… Je m'égare, bref, la vie sur la Cité donc…

Des quartiers vous ont été attribués par tirage au sort, par conséquent inutile de venir faire des réclamations sur votre salle de bain est plus grande que votre chambre, si vous n'avez pas de balcon, de fenêtre ou de deuxième salon, ou s'ils se trouvent au dernier étage d'une tour et que vous avez le vertige.

Les transporteurs et certaines portes fonctionnent grâce au gène ATA, vous avez été formés à ce sujet au cours de votre voyage dans le Dédale, vous pourrez essayer dès aujourd'hui… oui ?

\- …

\- Ah, vous êtes resté bloqué à l'extérieur de cette salle tout à l'heure car vous n'avez pas le gène ? Heu…

\- …

\- Ah, et aux toilettes aussi. C'est embêtant. Allez voir le docteur Beckett à l'infirmerie, il essayera de vous aider. Au sujet des transporteurs, d'ailleurs : ils sont sans danger, donc utilisez-les, car sinon les gens se perdent, passent leur temps à monter des escaliers et à être en retard… Honnêtement, n'hésitez pas. Le dernier réfractaire a été retrouvé en hypoglycémie au quinzième étage de la Cité il y a quatre jours. Il montait 135 marches tous les matins pour aller travailler.

Autre point important : comment ne pas se perdre dans la Cité. En sortant, vous trouverez le plan d'Atlantis mis à jour : salle de la Porte, salles de réunion, infirmerie, laboratoires, entrepôts, salle de sport, mess, bibliothèque, lingerie, salle de cinéma, piscine, sauna, tout est indiqué. Attention aux zones imprimées en rouge, elles ne sont pas interdites : elles sont dangereuses. Le docteur Robertson est porté disparu depuis qu'il a voulu s'isoler pour fumer dans une de ces zones, et on ne sait pas encore s'il a été vaporisé, désintégré, miniaturisé ou s'il est simplement devenu invisible. On cherche depuis dix jours.

Pour trouver vos quartiers parmi les 54 étages occupés dans la Cité, je n'ai pas de bon conseil à vous donner, à part vous armer de patience et peut-être laisser des petits cailloux derrière vous. Attention les niveaux ont été nommés selon leur ordre de découverte et non leur organisation géographique, c'est pour ça que vous avez l'étage 11 entre les étages 9 et 26 dans la tour centrale. Demain à 16 heures, les militaires vous proposeront un petit jeu de piste pour découvrir les différents niveaux de façon ludique. Pensez d'ores et déjà à vos noms d'équipes.

Le mess : il fonctionne tous les jours de 6 heures 30 à 9 heures, de 11 heures à 13 heures 30, et de 19 heures à 21 heures 30. Entre ces horaires, des sandwiches et des fruits restent à disposition. Attention, ce sont des fruits pégasiens : ils ont de drôles de formes, de drôles de couleurs, de drôles d'odeurs, mais ils sont bel et bien comestibles. Les cuisiniers m'ont demandé de bien insister sur les horaires de la cantine, notamment pour les Espagnols qui ont tendance à déborder… et de dire aussi qu'il est interdit de farfouiller dans les frigos et d'utiliser les cuisines soi-même.

Sinon, vous trouverez en sortant le fascicule répertoriant les différentes associations de la Cité. Ne vous étonnez pas du nombre de comités de jeu d'échecs : c'est normal. Pareil pour les ateliers théâtre : ils sont organisés par langue, donc c'est logique qu'il y en ait six. Ah, on m'a dit qu'il manquait une association : c'est « Apprendre le Tchèque », elle a été créée il y a dix mois, mais comme il n'y a qu'un seul membre, on a oublié de l'ajouter dans les feuillets. Par ailleurs, l' « orchestre d'Atlantis » me demande de vous pousser à signer leur pétition pour la venue d'un piano sur la Cité. Oui ?

\- …

\- Ah ? Un piano est arrivé par le Dédale ? A queue ou droit ?

\- …

\- Ben, eux ils demandent un piano à queue. Alors vous pouvez signer. Quoi d'autre, heuuu… Je vous donne le programme de la fin de semaine, pour pouvoir vous organiser : ce soir, animations « bière et bande-dessinée » proposée par les Belges et « Curry Wurst » animée par les Allemands... Non je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Demain, il y a un tournoi de golf sur la plate-forme ouest à 17 heures, inscriptions auprès de moi-même, et un tournoi de poker à 22 heures, avec d'ailleurs les restes de bières de la veille. Après-demain un atelier poterie animé par Teyla… Oui ?

\- … ?

\- Je ne sais pas si le terme « bombasse » lui plairait mais oui en effet, c'est l'extra-terrestre pégasienne qui vit ici, et oui, les hommes sont acceptés.

Après-demain aussi, donc, dimanche : messe à 11 heures par le révérend Solomon, du Dédale, et tournoi de Scrabble à 15 heures, mais, je dois le préciser, en russe.

Ah, et lundi entraînement de self-défense obligatoire pour tout le monde à 8 heures… Oui, c'est tôt, je suis d'accord avec vous, et croyez-moi j'ai bien essayé de négocier avec le docteur Weir, mais sans succès. Oui, la demoiselle au fond ?

\- … ?

\- Non, Ronon ne participe pas à cet entraînement.

\- …

\- Ah mais c'est quand même obligatoire hein ! Vous _devez_ venir ! D'autres questions ?

\- … ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire Shabbat sur la Cité ? Hum, on a eu quatre ramadan il y a deux mois, alors je serai tenté de vous dire pourquoi pas, il faudra demander confirmation au docteur Weir. Oui ?

\- … ?

\- Ah, alors, ce n'est pas un coiffeur, mais en effet, on peut se faire couper les cheveux par le sergent Jenny, qui adore ça et qui a un réel talent… Non, c'est un homme, Jenny c'est son nom de famille. Oui ?

\- … ?

\- Hum, oui, des préservatifs sont mis à disposition en grande quantité, dans l'entrepôt nord. Oui au fond ?

\- … ?

\- Non, on ne peut pas adopter les souris de laboratoire, non, et les fameuses courses de souris d'Atlantis sont une légende, hum... Autre chose ? Oui, sergent ?

\- … ?

\- En effet, cet océan donne envie de pêcher. Mais il est de mon devoir de vous signaler qu'aucun poisson n'a jamais été attrapé, et que cinq accidents de canne à pêche ont déjà eu lieu, dont un entraînant une hospitalisation. Le monsieur à droite ?

\- … ?

\- Vous voulez fêter le Nouvel An ? Mais c'était le mois dernier le Nouvel An… Ah ! Pour les Chinois ! Hum, vous voulez faire quoi au juste ?

\- …

\- Ah un défilé carrément ? … Des tambours, des dragons et des pandas ? Heu… Il faudra en parler au docteur Weir. S'il y a des nems en quantité suffisante, on pourra s'arranger…

Bien, s'il n'y a plus aucune question, je vous laisse gagner vos quartiers, et surtout aller chercher vos affaires.

D'ailleurs à ce propos, ahem, on m'a demandé de vous signaler que vos bagages ont été malencontreusement déposées dans un coin assez reculé de la Cité par le Dédale, qui était trop pressé de partir me chercher et qui a mal calculé le lieu de largage…

\- … !

\- On se calme, on se calme ! Ne passez pas par les zones rouges pour les atteindre, et utilisez bien les transporteurs hein ! Même si les malles de l'armée ne rentrent pas dedans… et malgré tout… bienvenue sur Atlantis ! »

 **!O!**

 _ **Fin un peu abrupte j'en conviens, dur de se remettre dans le bain.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à donner un p'tit avis ou faire un signe de vie, si d'anciens lecteurs/auteurs pianotent encore dans les parages...**_


End file.
